


9 - Broken

by Jillybeanjoy



Series: Venom [9]
Category: Venom (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mental Illness, Mention of Suicide Attempt, Negative Self Talk, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, chapter two has smut, mention of parental abuse, self destructive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy
Summary: Eddie kisses a guy from his PTSD support group. He struggles with keeping secrets and what is and isn’t okay with Venom.





	1. Torn

Eddie continued going to the trauma support group. He didn’t talk, but he listened, and had unspoken conversations with Chris when they both shared a Look because something someone else said was all too relatable or because Beth was making another one of her weird analogies that no one actually understood. 

Then after, or on the days in between meetings, they would grab something to eat, or drink if Venom was in a good mood. Venom hated alcohol. **Eating dead stuff is one thing but that is literally poison. You are enjoying being only slightly poisoned.** He wasn’t wrong.

Alone with Chris, well as alone as Eddie could ever be, was when Eddie opened up. Telling Chris about his nightmares. How they were rarely actually connected to the explosion, but in all of them he was alone and abandoned. Telling Chris about his freak out with the mirror (though he of course skipped the fight with Venom) and Chris shared his own experiences of dissociation. The panic attacks, the flashbacks, the paranoia. Chris understood it all. 

And slowly Venom was warming up to Chris. While at first Venoms commentary was possessive and distrustful, he started to see how much Chris was helping. A month after Eddie started going to the meetings as they were about to say goodbye Chris looked Eddie in the eyes, cupped Eddies face in his right hand and kissed him. 

And Eddie kissed him back, grabbing Chris’ tight black curls at the back of his head. He could feel Venom inside of him, trying to make himself small, ignore what was happening, give Eddie his space, but at the same time the symbiote was happily munching on every chemical releasing from Eddies brain. Venoms happiness multiplying his own. Eddie pulled away and sighed. 

He looked into Chris’ hazel eyes and smiled. “I really needed that.” He said, but he was conflicted, and he knew Chris could see it on his face. 

“There’s a but coming.” Chris guessed. 

Eddie wanted to say so bad that there wasn’t. No buts. He wanted to take Chris and kiss him until he forgot all about all the reasons Eddie wasn’t normal and all the lies he’s had to tell. Chris didn’t even know his real name. 

**You could tell him.** Venom offered. 

Eddie took Chris’s face in both of his hands. Staring at him for a moment. Taking him in. “I’ll call you.” He finally said and gave him a last peck on the lips before leaving. 

* * *

**Eddie, why did we leave?** Venom asked.

Eddie put his phone up to his ear as he walked, not even pretending to dial first. “Because I want to talk to you.” 

**You like Chris.** Venom spoke slowly. **Like you like Anne.**

“Not exactly. I loved Anne, I wanted to marry Anne. I was going to marry Anne.” Eddie was struggling for words. 

**But you don’t want to win her back.** Venom was trying to understand. He advocated for Eddie to try to get back with Anne so often, but Eddie always said no even though the symbiote could tell he still wanted to be with her. 

“Anne is with Dan. And Dan is a good guy. She deserves a good, stable guy for once.” Eddie explained. 

**But Chris is not otherwise partnered...**

“No, he’s not. But V, he doesn’t even know my real name, doesn’t know what really happened, he doesn’t know about you.” Eddie shook his head “It’s unsustainable, and I can’t... I can’t lose anyone right now. I’m not in the right mindset.” 

Venom was quiet. **I told you that you could tell him.**

“How do I even explain something like this? And even if I could somehow explain it, and Chris was magically cool with the fact that I share my body with an alien and eat the heads of bad guys all over the city... This effects you too.” Eddie stopped walking. He looked around, but no one was within ear shot. He switched the phone to his other hand. “Look I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have kissed him back. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you were kind of along for the ride, I shouldn’t have kissed him back or kissed anyone before asking if it was weird.” 

**We kissed with Anne.** Venom reminded him. **It was my idea. I don’t have a problem with you kissing.**

It took a moment before Eddie could respond. How does anyone respond to an alien admitting it was their idea to kiss you using your ex fiancés body. “Why was it...Your idea?” Eddie asked. 

**I was living in your head. I knew how much you wanted to kiss her again. I didn’t think we would survive fighting Riot. It was your last chance.**

Eddie snickered despite himself. “That’s why?” He wasn’t sure if he believed his alien partner. 

**If you are uncomfortable with kissing Chris because I’m here...** venom was quieted a moment before offering awkwardly **I could leave and come back... Find another temporary host to give you time alone and come back.**

It took everything in Eddie to stay calm. Any time Venom mentioned leaving his heartbeat and breathing went crazy. Even with all that effort the word came out harsher, more forceful than he meant it to. _“Never.”_

He could feel Venoms confusion. **We don’t know how to fix this.** He confessed. **Chris makes us happy, our brain was swimming with serotonin and oxytocin when you kissed. It was delicious.**

“Even if we are both 100% on board with you... being held hostage by my... romantic needs.” Eddie sat on a nearby sidewalk curb. “Is this worth it? Because It’s 100% not worth you leaving for even a moment. But is it worth the awkwardness? Is it worth telling him? We’ve only known him a month, he could be a Life Foundation spy for all we know.” 

**You’re getting paranoid again. Chris isn’t a spy.**

“Then he doesn’t know. Would he understand? What’s the point in telling him if it just pushes him away? Then we took a big risk letting someone in on our secret for nothing.” Eddie leaned his head back and groaned. He switched which hand was holding the cellphone again, wishing he could put it down and drop the charade. “A secret not even Anne and Dan know.”

 **If he tries to tell anyone we can eat him.** Venom offered. 

Eddie laughed. “We are not eating Chris.” Then he blushed, “at least not in that way” he tried to push those thoughts aside, but it was difficult. Could he ever really feel comfortable being with Chris if he felt watched the whole time? 

**How can we fix this, Eddie? Tell us what to do.**

* * *

“Look Alan, I’m sorry if I made this complicated for you.” Chris said as they sat at what was becoming their table at the sushi place they often frequented. 

“Eddie.” 

“What?” Chris was surprised. 

“Alan isn’t my name. Well, it kind of is, it’s my middle name.” Words were coming out too fast. He held out his hand, and Chris tentatively shook it. “Hi, my name is Eddie. Edward Charles Alan Brock. I’ve never been in the police a day in my life. I’m a reporter.” 

“What? What the fuck?” Chris stood up, ripping his hand from Eddies. “What this was all for some stupid story?” 

“What? No.” Eddie grabbed Chris’ wrist trying to get him to sit down. “I was in a real explosion. I really did lose someone. I only went to the group to get help because my ex Annie is convinced I really have PTSD.” 

**I really think you do too.** Venom added in Eddies head. Venom has done a lot of research on PTSD to try to figure out how to make them better but brains are complicated and he’s terrified of doing the wrong thing. 

“Why the fuck did you lie then?” Chris demanded. 

“The explosion I was in was the Life Foundation rocket. You might have heard about it in the news?” He waited for Chris to reply but he didn’t. Eddie could feel himself losing Chris. 

**I’m here. You’re safe. I won’t leave.**

Eddie swallowed. “I didn’t expect to go to the group more than once. I didn’t... I didn’t expect you to happen.” 

“You lied about being a fucking police officer. You lied about your own name.” Chris ripped his hand out of Eddies. It stung more than it should have. 

“I’m sorry.” Eddie said numbly. He could feel himself shutting down. 

“You still didn’t answer me.” Eddie looked up at Chris, blankly now. “Why did you lie?” 

Memories bombarded Eddie. His father kicking him out. Annie giving him back her engagement ring. Getting fired, getting dumped, getting abandoned. Again and again and again. He pushed everyone away. Everyone always left. Eddie stood up and started to walk away. 

Chris grabbed his arm and in a moment of reflex he turned around and twisted it back until Chris yelped. Then he dropped the arm in shock. “Chris, I’m sorry. I...” he started to say. 

Chris shoved past him and left the restaurant. Eddie stood there, motionless until a waiter came up and told him he needed to leave. Eddie grabbed his phone and keys off the table and left. 

* * *

Fucking worthless. Fucking no good, piece of shit, worthless waste of space. 

**Eddie, talk to me.** Venom demanded as they went down the street, each step forceful and filled with anger and self hatred. 

Eddie didn’t even know where they were or where they were going. He just needed to move. Needed to think. 

_Worthless. No good. Piece of shit. Waste of space._ It was a rhythm, a drum beat that kept his steps in time. He shook his whole body trying to get it out of his head, and crossed the street without looking. 

**Eddie!** Venom called out before taking control of their body and jumping out of the way of an incoming car **What the fuck Eddie?**

Eddie spun around and started kicking a mail box. The metal dented and he heard some bones crack in his foot before Venom stopped him of that too. He took complete control of their body, marched him to an empty alley, waited for lingering stares to go away before releasing Eddie to sit on the ground leaning against a wall of a building and manifesting a floating head. **“What the fuck?”** Venom repeated. 

“God damn it!” Eddie kicked a nearby beer can and slammed his head against the wall. “God damn it. I ruined it. I ruin everything. Everything I touch I destroy. I’m fucking poison.” He wasn’t sure how much of the tears was emotional pain and how much was physical from his definitely broken foot. 

**“Eddie, look at me.”** Venom said forcefully. And Eddie didn’t really have a choice. He never realized how strong Venom was before. How easy it was to just take control from him whenever he wanted. Probably because he didn’t do it very often. **“Okay so that didn’t go well.”**

Eddie scoffed. “It was a fucking disaster. I’m just a walking bisexual disaster. I almost ripped his arm off. He fucking hates me. What’s new? Everyone fucking hates me.” 

Venom gave a low growl. **“I will never hate you, Eddie.”**

“Give it time. I destroy everything I touch. A fucking hurricane ruining everything in my wake. I hurt Anne. I hurt Chris. I hurt everyone I come into contact with. Eventually you’ll get sick of me and move on to a host with less mental issues so you don’t have to put up with all this shit. You’ll get tired of it. I know I fucking am. So fucking tired of my own fucking shit. Can’t do anything right.” 

Venom slams Eddies mouth shut. 

**“Eddie. I will never leave you. You are mine. You die, I die. I will not give up on you. And I’m not the only one. Anne and Dan both care for you so much. If Chris can’t be trusted we can eat him.”**

Eddie give Venom a look and Venom releases Eddies mouth. “Anne and Dan pity me because they know I don’t have anyone but you and they don’t know you’re alive. They are watching me to make sure I don’t kill myself. That’s different then friends.” 

**“Eddie, we both know that Anne and Dan care about you very much.”** Venom seems to hesitate. Afraid to ask the question, knowing as soon as he does he’ll know the truthful answer. **“Why did you walk out in front of that car Eddie?”**

Eddie looked at his alien symbiote in the eye, almost challenging him. “I didn’t see it.” 

**“You didn’t look for it.”**

“I didn’t care.” 

**“You didn’t care?”** There was a pause. **“Because you knew I could heal you?”**

“I wouldn’t care if you didn’t Venom!” He grabbed a nearby rock at threw it at the opposite wall. “Then you could go find a better, less defective host. You’d be better off without me.”

He could feel Venom think. Process what he just said. Rifle through Eddies memories and stop on one in particular. when he was involuntarily committed after ODing on sleeping pills when his dad kicked him out. **_“No.”_** Eddie could hear Venom both in his ears and in his head, the word vibrated with force in his chest where the tendril holding Venoms head originated and in his hands on the ground. 

**“No. I will not leave you. Ever. You are mine. We are a perfect match. You’re not defective and there is no better without you. There is nothing without you, Eddie.”**

“Your perfect match is defective. A wreck. A disaster.” Eddie snorted. 

Venom surprised Eddie by wrapping himself up and settling on Eddie’s chest like a cat. Like Mr. Belvedere used to. **“You’re a loser. I was a loser too. We’re just alike. But together we are more. A perfect match.”**

“You can’t love my mental illness away, Venom.” Eddie sighed. 

Venom considered that for a moment, then looked up at Eddie at met his eyes. **“Then I’ll love you through it.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn’t expecting Chris to show up again after 5 - Support but then this happened! Let me know what you think of the added in original character. I have another chapter already written with Chris but haven’t decided what to do with it after that. Will probably depend on you guys’ response!


	2. Surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie misses his PTSD support group after having a fight with Chris. Then Chris shows up at his door.

Eddie looks at his watch and It’s 4:00pm. A few miles away in the mostly empty fellowship hall of a church the meeting that he’s gone to for the past month is starting. And Eddie is sitting on a pier, looking out over the same bay that he nearly drowned in after the Life Foundations rocket exploded. 

**You can share with me, Eddie.** Venom volunteers. Under his hoodie sleeve a hand forms out of black tendrils and grasps Eddie’s firmly. 

Eddie laughs. “No matter what I talk about it you were there when it happened.” 

Venom thought, **so tell me something about before.**

Before. Was there even ever a before? A before Venom? Before we? Eddie closes his eyes, leaning back, trying to remember his childhood, his high school, his college, New York. It felt like Eddie was trying to remember someone else’s memories. “What do you wanna know buddy?” 

Venom was quiet, Eddie could feel his uncertainty, his hesitation. He brought up the memory of Eddie almost getting run over by a car after Chris and his fight. The memory that Venom found of Eddie taking almost a whole bottle of sleeping pills before waking up in a psych hospital being involuntarily committed. 

Eddie leaned forward, bringing his knees to his chest. “What do you want to know?” He repeated, quieter this time. 

**Why, Eddie?**

Eddie focused, hoping he could bring memories to Venoms mind the same way Venom could for him. He focused on his fathers bellows of “pussy” “faggot” “loser” the feeling of getting pulled by his hair until some was ripped out and his head was bleeding, the shame of covering up bruises and then learning if he got in fights at school that no one would question them anymore. 

The more he remembered and brought to the forefront of his mind the angrier Venom got. He could feel Venom vibrating in his chest with rage. 

But Eddie didn’t stop. 

One bad grade too many, one messy room too many, one fuck up too many and he’s thrown from the front porch with a duffle bug and his school backpack, the door slamming and locking before he can get to his feet. 

He goes to his friends house, Tyrell, and sees the pill bottle. Waits till the house is asleep. _Fuck up. Waste of space. Everyone would be better off without him._ So he takes them all. 

**Is he dead?** Venom growls. 

It takes him a moment to realize what his partner is talking about. “My dad? No. I never talked to him again. But I got a call about two years ago from my supposed half sister.” He shrugged, “He dotes on her. As he should. That girl is a sweetheart, got her head on straight.” 

**So we can’t eat him?**

Eddie scoffs. “No I won’t take Quinn’s dad away from her. He may have been horrible to me but I’ve done more than my share of snooping and he does right by her.” He rests his chin on his knees. “He did alright for himself as soon as he got rid of his fuck up son.” 

Venoms growl make Eddies chest vibrate so hard anyone who touched it would be able to feel it. **Eddie isn’t a fuck up. Eddie is perfect. Eddie is mine.**

A sad smile came to his lips. “I wouldn’t say perfect.” Perfect didn’t forget to shower or eat for days. Perfect didn’t live in filth because he couldn’t bring himself to throw away uneaten food. Perfect didn’t invade his girlfriends privacy and make her lose her job. Perfect didn’t press too much, push too hard, go too far for the high of a story. Perfect didn’t lie in a church, pretend he was a cop, give a fake name. All his relationships ended badly and they all had one thing in common; Eddie had fucked up. 

Venom pulled up another memory. Eddie in his mother’s lap, swinging on a porch swing, half singing half humming “You are My Sunshine” kissing his head. 

Eddie put his legs back down, swinging them over their piers edge and let the memory overtake him. 

“Why did you wanna come here, V?” Eddie asked, after a moment. It had been Venoms ideas to come to the pier. 

**You were sad about not going to the group. The apartment had too many positive ions. Here has lots of negative ions.**

Eddie laughed, “What?” That was not the answer he was expecting.

**Electricity comes from positive ions. Moving water has negative ions. You had too many positive ions, I could taste it. It was making you sad. So I brought you here.**

Eddie shook his head, still laughing at his own personal alien. One minute acting like a hungry toddler, then the next like the smartest scientist he’s ever met. 

* * *

As Eddie walked up the stairs of his apartment building he was still picking out hair and clothing out of his teeth. “Damn it V, this is just unsanitary.” He whispered to himself then stopped as he saw someone standing at his doorway. Venom was doing flips in his chest, preparing for another fight. He raised his voice slightly louder. “Can I help you?” 

The figure turned around and it was Chris. Eddie was shocked. “You weren’t at group tonight.” Chris stated evenly. 

**Do we eat him?** Venom was right at the edge between inside and outside, waiting for the go ahead. It took Eddies full willpower not to roll his eyes.

“No,” he kind of said to Venom, then toward Chris continued “I wasn’t.” Eddie walked closer, pulling out his keys. 

Though he was trying not to look at him, he could see Chris biting his lip as Eddie unlocked his door but didn’t open it. He turned to Chris, putting his back against the door. “How’s your arm?” 

Chris gave a short laugh and rubbed it, “Fine. You’re going to have to teach me that move someday.” 

Eddie didn’t answer. He had no clue why Chris was here, or even how he got his address. But he had this horrible pit in his stomach. 

“You missed a pretty good share today.” Chris offered. “I was talking about this guy I was really into, but when I found out he had lied to me I was so shocked and caught off guard that I kind of lost it. The others gave me some advice, but what I really wanted was to know what you thought... Eddie.” 

Eddie sighed. “Chris, I’ve told you more than I’ve told anyone about what I’m going through.” It was true, he never had to tell Venom anything, and Anne and Dan were mostly in the dark about the particulars of his hurt. “You knew, better than most, my issues with abandonment.” Chris turned red. “And you just left.”

“Technically you were the one leaving when I grabbed your arm.” 

“You left long before that. You may have been standing there, but it was clear you didn’t want anything to do with me.” Eddie took a steadying breath. Venom rising and falling with his chest. “The surprises with me aren’t over, Chris. I didn’t even get to tell you the half of it and you bolted. You’ve been like this veteran that’s been guiding me through this but I think you forget I’m still fresh. The Life Foundation wasn’t even two months ago. I’m still figuring out... fucking everything about what life after is like. I don’t think you can handle me.”

Chris gave him a raised eyebrow. 

**What do you want to do?** Venom asked. He _wanted_ to push Chris against the wall and tell him to get out of here. He _wanted_ to throw Chris on his bed and see exactly how much he could handle them. His mind swam. Unsure what to do in this predicament. 

“Why don’t you let me decide for myself what I can and can’t handle?” Chris asked. 

Eddie shook his head. “I need to be able to trust you first, Chris.” He ran his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit. “I need to be able to trust that you won’t bolt every time you learn something surprising about me.” 

Chris took a step forward, “I’m not running now.” 

Eddie stifled a laugh, imagining exactly how far he’d run if Eddie let Venom mask him right now. 

“You sure you’re okay with this?” He was mostly asking Venom; he could see Chris’ answer before he asked it. **Have fun, Eddie. You taste better when you’re happy.** “Could you even be okay with not knowing a lot of important things about me until I know that you won’t run?” He asked Chris. 

In answer Chris grabbed Eddie by the back of the neck and pulled him forward. Their faces only a couple inches from each other as Chris read his expression. “Your roommate home?” 

Eddie opened up the door behind him. “I guess we’ll find out.” He pressed his mouth onto Chris’ and pulled him by his shirt into the apartment, closing the door behind them. 

Chris shoved him further into the room until Eddie’s back was against the wall. His lips moving to the edge of Eddies jaw. Eddie gasped for breath as teeth tugged gently at his ear lobe. Eddie moved his hands down from Chris’ shirt, grabbing his ass to bring him closer. He could feel Chris get hard against his own erection. 

Chris took the corners of Eddies shirt and pulled it over his head, leaning back a little to take in the view of Eddies tattoos. He took off his own shirt in one fluid movement and started kissing every artwork on Eddies body. Eddie moved one hand off Chris’ ass to start work on his partners pants. 

As soon as they are on the ground Eddie switched and pinned Chris to the wall, working his mouth down, down, down. With a swift pull Chris’ boxers disappear and Eddie gave a wicked grin to his partner before shoving the dick in his mouth, one hand returning to Chris’ ass while the other massaged his testicles. 

Chris filled Eddies mouth, moaning and thrusting deeper into his throat. Eddie moved both his hands to Chris’ back to get more leverage. Then disengaged, standing up and pushing Chris to the bedroom. 

Chris takes the hint and continues inside, pulling Eddie with him by the wrist. Eddie opens up the nightstand drawer, grabbing lube and a condom. There’s a light humming in the bass of his skull and he can feel Venoms pleasure echoing his own. Eddie throws Chris the lube, pulling off his pants and boxers and stepping out of them. 

“Let’s see exactly how much of me you can handle.” Eddie grinned as he slid on the condom.

Chris squeezed some lube into his hands, then takes Eddies dick and starts massaging it in, his thumb continually tracing the very tip of the head. Eddie leans his head back, giving in to the sensation of Chris’ wet right hand around him while his left wanders backward until his fingers are inside him.

Eddie looks back down and Their eyes meet and Eddie grabs chris’ shoulder and flips him on his stomach, bent over the bed. Eddie meant to start slow, to gently ease himself in, but Chris was ready and Eddie just glided in with the perfect amount of tightness. He reached for Chris’ dick and moved his hand up and down as he thrusted deeper.

“Oh fuck. Eddie.” Chris was gasping, Eddie could see his hands gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. Venom chuckled in Eddies head. With a final push Eddie came, the pulsating of Eddies dick sending Chris over the edge as well. 

Eddie laughed as he pulled himself off, tore off the condom and threw it in the garbage can then collapsed on the bed next to Chris. 

**Eddie, that was amazing. Can we do that again? Can we see Chris again?** Venom was shaking inside of him, still high off of all the chemicals released from the experience. 

Eddie smiled to himself. Closed his eyes and focused on a memory. He found that replaying a memory to Venom was the easiest way to communicate to his alien silently. He chose the memory of when Venom and Eddie first were reunited and Venom told him _The way I see it we can do whatever we want._

Venom purred in Eddie’s chest as Eddie curled into Chris’ arms. Chris kissed the top of Eddie’s head and together they fell asleep. 

* * *

_Eddie walked into the dark, empty fellowship hall. “Hello? Beth? Chris? Tabitha?” He called. The lights flickered on by themselves. He looked to the front of the room where there was a small stage and on the top of the stage was one of the glass cylinder containers from the Life Foundation. And inside was Venom._

_Eddie ran up the stage trying to get to Venom but the moment his foot touched the stage floor electricity burst through his body._

_He was lying on the floor of the hospital as Treece and his grunts dragged him away. The prongs from the taser still digging into his skin._

_He fought with all his strength to move a muscle but he was barely clinging to consciousness. Something grabbed his head and pulled him up until he was face to ugly face with Riot **“You are nothing.”** Before slamming him back on the ground. _

_Nothing. Loser. Pussy. Waste of space._

_The rocket takes off, without him, without Venom, nothing to stop them from leaving earth and bringing millions of parasites to destroy it. And the fire from the engines engulfs him._

Eddie flung over to the side of his bed, grabbing an empty garbage can and vomiting inside. A hand touches his shoulder and Eddie spins around, fighting back. 

“Woah! Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you!” Chris exclaims putting his hands in the air. “You alright?”

Eddie breathes heavily and stands up, bolting to the bathroom and closing the door behind him before placing his back against the door and sliding down to the floor. 

**Eddie, calm down. It’s alright. We’re here. We’re safe.** Venom tried.

Eddie shakes his head, and finds that he can’t stop. “No... I can’t... I can’t... I... I...” He’s hyperventilating, he feels like he’s drowning. He can’t get the air into his lungs. 

He gasps as he feels inside himself something grip his heart tightly, forcing it to beat slower and slower. “What... the...” with his heartbeat easing, his breathing slows as well, though his mind is swimming. After a moment, Venom lets go. 

“What... was _that?”_ Eddie whispered. 

**I was calming you down.** Venom stated. 

Eddie couldn’t even form words in response. Then, “shit.” He stood up, grabbing a pair of boxers off the floor and pulling them on before he opened the door to see Chris sitting on his bed putting on his clothes. 

Eddies face turned red, “Hey.” He breathed the word. 

Chris looked up, “Good morning... sorry if I... scared you.” 

Eddie laughed, “Weird, I was just about to apologize for scaring you.” 

Chris gave a smile. “Everything alright?” He looked to the bathroom door. 

Eddie sighed and rubbed the back of his own neck as he walked over. “What? Isn’t that par for the course when you spend the night with a guy you met at a PTSD group?” 

Chris grabbed both the sides of Eddies waist and pulled him closer. “I wouldn’t know.” He started kissing Eddies stomach. 

**Again?** Venom was humming with excitement. Reveling in every chemical exploding from Eddies brain as Chris’ mouth moved lower, to the line of Eddie’s boxers. 

Eddie grinned wickedly. “Shut up and fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was my first attempt at smut so I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Like I said I hadn’t planned on Chris being more than a one shot character but then the last chapter happened. Then I read a fanfic (that I can’t find now!) Where Eddie’s first time having sex after the Life Foundation wasn’t with Venom, or jerking off but with a one night stand and I just really liked the idea of Venom seeing Eddie with someone first and that being what sparks interest. I liked putting Eddie and Chris together, but Symbrock is my OTP so I’m not sure how I’ll move forward from this. 
> 
> Let me know in the comments; Did you like Chris? Do you want more of him? Less?


End file.
